saint seiya new history
by TerrhithanimeX
Summary: nuevos personajes, nuevos enemigos, nuevos romances y una nueva historia...


**PRIMER CAPITULO:**** EL CABALLERO DEL DRAGON DE BUGAMBILIA**

**HABIA COMENZADO EL TORNEO GALACTICO EN EL COLICEO ROMANO,YA HABIAN LLEGADO TODOS LOS CABALLEROS, EXEPTO UNO: EL REPRESENTANTE DEL DRAGON DE BUGAMBILIA, TODOS LOS CABALLEROS LO ESPERAN CON ANSIAS YA QUE SABEN QUE PODRIA SER UN GRAN RIVAL…..**

**SILVERMIST: LUX, COMO CREES QUE SEA EL CABALLERO DEL DRAGON DE BUGAMBILIA?**

**LUX: IGUAL QUE TODOS,… UN GANDALLA!**

**POLARIST: YO MEJOR DIRIA UN IDIOTA**

**SILVERMIST: NO LO SE TALVEZ SEA UN GRAN RIVAL**

**LUX: pORQUE LO DICES?**

**HYOGA: ACASO NO LO SABES?**

**LUX: SABER QUE?**

**HYOGA: EL CABALLERO DEL DRAGON DE BUGAMBILIA FUE ENTRENADO POR LOS CABLLEROS DORADOS**

**LUX: ¬¬, QUE IMPRESIONANTE….**

**SEIYA: ENTRENADO POR UN DORADO O NO LO DERROTARE CON FACILIDAD**

**JABU: NO CREO QUE SEA TAN FACIL **

**LUX: PIENSO IGUAL QUE SEIYA SERA FACIL DERROTARLO**

**SHUN: YO QUE USTEDES LE TENDRIA MIEDO**

**SILVERMIST: POR QUE LO DICES?**

**SHUN: SEGUN EL EXPEDIENTE QUE ENVIO , HA ESCAPADO DEL INFIERNO CON EXITO**

**SEIYA: SOLO LO ENVIO PARA PRESUMIR**

**IKKI: VAMOS SHUN NO TE DEJES LLEVAR SOLO POR UN EXPEDIENTE IDIOTA (¬¬ SE NOTA QUE QUIERE A SU HERMANO)**

**POLARIST: DUDO TODO LO QUE DICEN **

**HYOGA : PORQUE DICES ESO POLRIST?**

**POLARIST: FACIL HYOGA, SI HUBIERA HECHO ESO YA ESTARIA AQUI**

**SEIYA: APOYO A POLARIST**

**JABU: OYE SHUN SEGUN EL EXPEDIENTE QUE LEISTE, COMO SE LLAMA EL CABALLERO?**

**SHUN: SU NOMBRE ES MIGUEL ANGEL KAMIYA OWEN**

**JABU:ENTIENDO**

**POLARIST: SIGO PENSANDO DE QUE ES UN IDOTA**

"**MIGUEL ANGEL" (TERRA) : YO NO SOY COMO USTEDES CABALLEROS!**

**TODOS VOLTEAN A VER DE DONDE PROVIENE LA VOZ Y SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE SU RIVAL HABIA LLEGADO….**

**SHUN: O.o? DE DONDE SALIO!**

"**MIGUEL ANGEL"( TERRA): DE LA PUERTA?**

**EN ESO LLEGA SHIRYU Y A VER SU RIVAL REACCIONA IMPULSIVAMENTE**

**SHIRYU: QUIEN ERES!**

"**MIGUEL ANGEL"( TERRA): SOY EL CABALLERO DEL DRAGON DE BUGAMBILIA**

**SHIRYU : Y LO DICES CON MUCHO ORGULLO?**

"**MIGUEL ANGEL"( TERRA): QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?**

**SHIRYU: DEJATE DE HACER EL VALIENTE!**

**POLARIST: PIENSO IGUAL SOLO ERES UN CRETINO**

"**MIGUEL ANGEL"( TERRA): O.o! NO LO SOY Y LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR**

**POLARIST: SI NO ERES UN CRETINO… QUITATE LA MASCARA!  
"MIGUEL ANGEL"( TERRA): QUE …QUE!**

**POLARIST: COMO OISTE QUITATE LA MASCARA**

"**MIGUEL ANGEL"( TERRA): YO NO OBEDESCO A UNA CHICA DE CAPRICHOS**

**POLARIST: SABES ALGO NO ME INTERESA… PERO TOMA EN CUENTA …QUE SIENDO HOMBRE O MUJER TE DERROTARE!**

"**MIGUEL ANGEL"( TERRA): JA! SIGUE SOÑANDO PEQUEÑA DUDO QUE ME DERROTES**

**POLARIST:A SI!**

"**MIGUEL ANGEL"( TERRA): SABES … NO ME INTERESA (¬¬ … UY SI MIGUEL TERRA COMO NO? ,TE IMPORTA EN LO MINIMO)**

**SHIRYU: YA BASTA! TU PELEA NO ES CON POLARIST ES CONMIGO**

"**MIGUEL ANGEL"( TERRA): ALFIN…. UN VALIENTE… UN HOMBRE! JAJAJA**

**POLARIST: PERO…. SHIRYU…**

**SILVERMIST: DEJALO EL TIENE QUE PELEAR CON ESE CABALLERO NO TU POLA ASI QUE RESIGNATE !  
POLARIST: ESTA BIEN**

**SHIRYU Y MIGUEL ANGEL SUBEN AL RING DE PELEA A LO CUAL SHIRYU TIENE MIEDO A QUE LO DERROTEN YA QUE SABE TODO LO NECESARIO SOBRE SU RIVAL..**

_**TERRA´S POV'S**_

_**VAMOS TERRA TU PUEDES DERROTARLO SOLO ES UN CABALLERO QUE PUEDE PASAR, APARTE TU ERES MEJOR QUE EL NO TE DETENGAS ES LO MISMO COMO CUANDO ENTRENABAS….. PERO QUE PASA SI ME QUITA LA MASCARA ….QUE PASARA SI DESCUBREN QUE NO SOY MI HERMANO… QUE TAL SI SE DAN CUENTA QUE EL ESTA EN MEXICO ….. QUE VOY A HACER….!... O PEOR AUN SI ME DERROTA!... COMO SE SENTIRAN MIS MAESTROS, MI HERMANO, MI FAMILIA…. QUE PASARA…. QUE HARE…..ME GUSTARIA QUE KERO Y SIRIX ESTUBIERAN CONMIGO ELLOS SABEN QUE ES BUENO Y MALO PARA MI…. AL IGUAL QUE TOMAS….CIERTO LO DEJE SOLO EN MEXICO! ….AY NO ESTOY SEGURA QUE NAOKO APROVECHARA PARA ACERCARSE MAS A EL….UY VIL ARPIA…ME VA A QUITAR A MI TOMAS….. UN MOMENTO DIJE ¿ MI? PERO EL NO ES MIO ESPERO QUE LUKA LOS VIGILE…. **__**¿ VIGILAR? **__**EL TIENE DERECHO A SUS NOVIECITAS NO APARTE EL NO ES MIO….. UY UN MOMENTO NO ESTOY EN LA ESCUELA!... PORQUE ME PREOCUPO TANTO! MEJOR ME CONCENTRO… A SI TERRA, TU PUEDES… TERRA DERROTALO …TERRA? ESTA ERES TU AHORA?... TERRA?...TERRA! **_

_**END TERRA'S POV´S**_

**SHIRYU: QUE TE OCURRE , ACASO TIENES MIEDO**

"**MIGUEL ANGEL"( TERRA): NO SOLO QUE…. YO.. OLVIDALO COMENSEMOS CON LA PALEA!**

**EN ESO COMIENZA LA ESPERADA PELEA ENTRE SHIRYU Y MIGUEL ANGEL… LOS 2 DABAN GOLPES Y ESQUIBABAN MUY BIEN A LA PERFECCION ( OBIO LES ENSEÑO EL MISMO MAESTRO) HASTA QUE SHIRYU POR UN INTENTO DE QUITARLE SU MASCARA SE DISTRAE Y BAJA LA GUARDIA HACIENDO QUE MIGUEL ANGEL TUBIERA UNA OPORTUNDAD PARA DARLE EL PRIMER GOLPE AL CUAL SHIRYU NO LE GUSTA PARA NADA Y LE PEGA EN SU PUNTO DEBIL A MIGUEL Y LO DEJA NOQUEADO POR UNOS MINUTOS….. LO CUAL A SHIRYU LE GUSTA Y APROVECHA PARA QUITARLE LA MASCARA…**

**SHIRYU: VAMOS A VER QUIEN ERES EN VERDAD….**

**SEIYA: VAMOS SHIRYU**

**SAORI: QUITALE LA MASCARA SHIRYU…..**

**EN ESE MOMENTO MIGUEL SE LEVANTA Y LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA CARA A SHIRYU CONTINUANDO LA PELEA QUE PONTRO LLEGARIA A SU FINAL… UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES MIGUEL DEJA INCONSIENTE A SHIRYU Y CON UNA CUCHILLA EN MANO ESTA DISPUESTA A MATARLO**

_**TERR'AS POV'S**_

_**TERRA QUE HACES?... TU NO ERES ASI!... VAMOS DETEN LA PELEA, DETENLA!..SABES QUE ERES UNA JOKER Y SE TE DA EL DERECHO DE MATAR AL IGUAL QUE ERES EL ANGEL DE LA MUERTE PERO TUS DOS PERSONALIDADES NO DEBEN FUSIONRSE….NO CONTINUES….. EL ES UN HOMBRE INOCENTE….DEJA LA CUCHILLA DEJALA!... DEJALA!..**_

_**END TERR'AS POV'S**_

**EN ESO IKKI APROVECHA DE QUE MIGUEL QUEDA EN TRANSE PARA QUITARLE LA MASCARA A LO CUAL TERRA QUEDA DESCUBIERTA….**

**IKKI: CON QUE ERES UNA MUJER! O.o!**

**TERRA: SI SOY UNA MUJER Y QUE!**

**SHUN: PERO SE SUPONE QUE…**

**TERRA: SOY UN HOMBRE?**

**SHUN: SI**

**IKKI: PERO PORQUE LO HICISTE'?**

**HYOGA: ACASO NO ERES MIGUEL ANGEL?**

**JABU: PERO QUE OCURRE**

**POLARIST,LUX,SILVERMIST: O.o!**

**TERRA: ES QUE…YO ..BUENO…. KEROOOOO!**

**EN ESO LLEGA KERBEROS A SACARLA DE SU APURO EN ELCOLICEO A LO CUAL SAORI NO LE GUSTA….**

**SAORI: SIGANLA CABALLEROS…. SIGANLA!**

**TODOS: SI SAORI!**

**TATSUMI: QUE HAREMOS AHORA SEÑORITA ?**

**SAORI: APRENDERLA:**

**(SABEN ALGO MEJOR VAMONOS AL ESCAPE CREO QUE ES UN POCO MENOS TEDIOSO QUE LA ORDENES TONTAS DE SAORI… ****¿ QUIEN ME APOYA?..)**

**EN LAS CALLES DE LA PINTORESCA ITALIA**

**KERBEROS: (CORRIENDO) TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN TERRA?**

**TERRA: SI GRACIAS KERO.. NO UBIERA SABIDO QUE HACER SI NO ME HUBIERAS SACADO**

**KERO: NO FUE NADA**

**SIRIX: AAMM , OUCH, AYH….KERO SACAME DE ESTE LUGAR ME MAREO!**

**TERRA: SIRIX QUE HACES AQUI?**

**SIRIX: ACOMPAÑE A KERO PERO AL PARECER ME OLVIDO!**

**TERRA: POBRE DE TI**

**EN ESO TERRA SE DA CUENTA DE QUE LOS CABALLEROS LOS VIENEN SIGUIENDO UNQUE VAN MUY ATRAS DE ELLOS….**

**SHIRYU Y SHUN: DETENGANSE**

**TERRA: (GRITANDO) NO QUIERO**

**KERBEROS: TERRA EN LA SIGUIENTE CALLE TE BAJAS Y VAS A LA CASA DE MU**

**TERRA: CORRECTO! NO SE DONDE ESTA!**

**SIRIX: YO TE GUIARE**

**TERRA: GRACIAS**

**KERBEROS: SALTA AHORA!  
**

**EN ESO TERRA SALTA Y SALE CORRIENDO POR EL CALLENJON QUE ESTABA ENFRENTE DE LA CASA DE MU DE ARIES…..**

**TOMAS: TERRA.. PSS ..TERRA!**

**TERRA: UH?**

**TOMAS: TERRA.. ATRAS DE TI**

**TERRA: TOMAS? QUE HACES AQUI?**

**TOMAS : VINE A PROTEGERTE… FUE UNA ORDEN DE ALDEBARAN**

**TERRA: GRACIAS PERO NO ME INTERESA QUE ME PROTEGAS! (¬¬ UY SI COMO NO, TE INTERESA EN LO MINIMO QUE HASTA TE DA PENA HABLARLE)**

**TOMAS: VAMOS VEN TENEMOS QUE HUIR(TOMANDOLA DE LA MANO)**

**TERRA: ESTA BIEN…(TODA ROJA)**

**LOS DOS SE DIRIGUEN A CASA DE MU CON MUCHA CAUTELA PARA QUE NO LOS VEAN EN ESO ENTRAN A LA CASA DE MU**

**MU: ALFIN LLEGAN! SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN?**

**TOMAS Y TERRA: SI ESTAMOS BIEN**

**KIKI: BRAVO BRAVO ! SI YA SON NOVIOS NOVIOS!, BUENO, VAMOS TENEMOS QUE PLANEAR LA HUIDA**

**TERRA: HUIDA? A DONDE?, QUE DIJISTE? NOVIOS? o.0?**

**MU: REGRESARAN A MEXICO Y DARAN EL INFORME AL PATRIARCA DE LO OCURRIDO…. DESPUES IRAS CON TU HERMANO Y LE DIRAS LO QUE PASO**

**TERRA: ENTENDIDO **

**TOMAS: SI SEÑOR**

**( VOLVAMOS CON LOS CABALLEROS XD)**

**SEIYA: UH? A DONDE SE METIO?**

**SHIRYU: NO TENGO IDEA**

**SAORI: TATSUMI BUSCA A LA CHICA POR TODA ITALIA ES UNA ORDEN**

**TATSUMI: SI SEÑORA**

**POLARIST: SIGAMOS BUSCANDO:**

**SHUN: OIGAN AYUDENME! W TENGO A SU LEON!**

**KERBEROS: NO SOY UN LEON**

**SAORI: (DIRIGIENDOSE A KERBEROS) DONDE ESTA LA CHICA**

**KERBEROS: CUAL CHICA?**

**SAORI: LA QUE LLEVAVAS EN TU LOMO**

**KERBEROS: AA ESA CHICA! NO TENGO IDEA SE CAYO POR AHI**

**EN ESO PASA TERRA Y TOMAS UNA CALLE ENFRENTE DE ELLOS PARA HUIR**

**LUX: SAORI NO ES AQUELLA CHICA DE ALLA?**

**SAORI: SI ES ELLA!  
POLARIST: VAMOS POR ELLA!  
LUX: SI**

**TODOS: VAMOS A CAPTURARLA!  
SILVERMIST: NO ESPEREN ESO LE PODRIA CAUSAR QUE SE LASTIMARA**

**SEIYA:ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA SILVERMIST**

**SILVERMIST: W !**

**EN ESO LOS CABALLEROS ALCANSAN A TERRA Y A TOMAS SEPARANDOLOS CON TAL FUERZA DE QUE PROVOCAN QUE TERRA SE CAIGA,GOLPEANDOSE LA CABEZA Y COLAPSE….**

_**TERRA'S POVS**_

_**DISCO DURO: VOCALOID, VERSION TWO, CODE 01 , TERRA OWEN… **__**GET READY STAR SEQUENCE… UPLOADING VOICE DATA…. UPLOADING MEMORY….. UPLOADING VOICE DATA….. CONTROL PARAMETER ALL CLEAR….START SEQUENCE COMPLETE…**_

_**TERRA: QUE OCURRE? DONDE ESTOY? QUE PASA CON MI PROGRAMACION? **__**HOLA? HOLA?...**_

_**DISCO DURO: WARNING, WARNING, SISTEM YAMAHA OVERLOAD**_

_**TERRA: QUE OCURRE? **_

_**DISCO DURO: CHOOSE THE FORCED END THE SISTEM**_

_**TERRA: OTRA VEZ? UF? EN QUE PARTE ESTA EL PROBLEMA!**_

_**DISCO DURO: WARNING, WARNING…. UNCONFORMED DATA**_

_**TERRA: DISCO DURO? DISCO DURO? DISCO DURO?**_

_**END TERRA'S POV'S**_

**EN ESO TERRA DESPIERTA EN MANOS DE TOMAS Y RODEADA POR LOS CABALLEROS ENFRENTE DE ELLA ESTA SAORI E IKKI…L OS DEMAS CABALLEROS ESTAN SORPRENDIDOS POR EL GENERO DEL CABALLERO….**

**SAORI: SEÑORITA MIGUEL ANGEL CREO QUE NOS DEBE **

**TERRA: MI NOMBRE NO ES MIGUEL ANGEL, MI NOMBRE ES TERRA…. TERRA KAMIYA OWEN**

**SHUN: ENTONCES ERES….**

**TERRA: SI SOY HERMANA DE MIGUEL ANGEL KAMIYA OWEN**

**HYOGA: ENTONCES DONDE ESTA MIGUEL ANGEL?**

**TERRA: EL… ESTA… EN … A … ****BUENO…**

**IKKI: (DESESPERADO) DONDE!**

**TERRA: (ASUSTADA) O.O! EN MEXICO! W'**

**TOMAS: W'**

**SEIYA: CONQUE ESTA EN MEXICO EL MUY COBARDE…**

**TERRA: EL NO ES UN COBARDE!...SOLO QUE EL ….BUENO..AH**

**SHIRYU: QUE OCURRE CON TU HERMANOO!**

**TERRA: (ASUSTADA) EL ESTA HERIDO Y EN UN ESTADO GRAVE POR LO CUAL NO PUEDE VENIR AL TORNEO Y YO DECIDI PONERME EN SU LUGAR PORQUE LOS DOS FUIMOS ENRENADOS CON LOS MISMOS MAESTROS….**

**SAORI: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA INFORMACION**

**EN ESO OCURRE UN PEQUEÑO TEMBLOR A CAUSA DE UN ATAQUE SUBTERRANEO A LO CUAL MANTIENE ASUSTADOS A LOS CABALLEROS….**

**EQUINOX: DONDE ESTA ESA MALDITA PELIAZULEJA! Y ESE GüERO!**

**SHIRYU: COMO ES ESA PAREJA?**

**EQUINOX: SON COMO ELLOS( SEÑALA A TERRA Y A TOMAS) SOLO QUE EL PAR QUE BUSCO ESTAN UNIFORMADOS….**

**(¬¬, HUY SON ELLOS IDIOTAS)**

**TOMAS: A NOSOTOS NOS ESTAS BUSCANDO EQUINOX…**

**EQUINOX: MUCHACHITO NO TE HAGAS EL VALIENTE… TU NO ERES TOMAS ISHIDA TACAHICHI**

**EN ESO LLEGA YOKUNE HA AYUDAR A EQUINOX**

**YOKUNE: EQUINOX ERES UN IDOTA ESE ES TAHICHI Y AQUELLA TIPA ES LA QUE BUSCAMOS**

**TERRA: ESTA TIPA TIENE NOMBRE!**

**SAORI: LOS CONOCEN**

**TERRA: SI, SIEMPRE ESTAMOS EN PELEA CON ELLOS**

**SAORI: HAY SUELTENME!**

**SEIYA: SULELTENOS, SUELTENLA, SUELTENME…**

**SILVERMIST: QUE SON ESTAS COSAS? **

**TERRA: SON DROIDES DE BATALLA**

**POLARIST: AUCH ME LASTIMAN!**

**TERRA: Y A MI QUE?**

**LUX: MAS LES VALE QUE ME SUELTEN O LOS CONVERTIRE EN CHATARRA!  
YOKUNE: UUYH SI MIRA COMO TIEMBLAN… JAJAJAJAJA**

**TERRA: YA BASTA SUELTALOS**

**TOMAS: NO QUE NO TE IMPORTABAN?**

**TERRA: Y A TI QUE TE INTERESA METICHE!**

**TERRA Y TOMAS EMPIEZAN A DISCUTIR CUANDO DERREPENTEN DAN UN DISPARO NO DESDE MUY LEJOS…**

**SLADE: YA DEJEN DE DISCUTIR PAR DE IDOTAS !, TENEMOS QUE DERROTAR A ESTE PAR DE ESTUPIDOS**

**TERRA Y TOMAS: SI SEÑOR!**

**EN ESO TERRA Y TOMAS EMPIEZAN A COMBATIR JUNTOS ( QUE TIERNO NO LO CREEN n.n)**

**TOMAS: LIBERA A LOS CABALLEROS YO DISTRAERE A EQUINOX Y A YOKUNE…..**

**TERRA: PERO TOMAS.. QUE….**

**TOMAS: NO TE PREOCPES ESTARE BIEN…( SONRIENDOLE DE UNA MANERA SATISFACTORIA QUE HACE QUE HA TERRA SE LE QUITE LA PREOCUPACION QUE TENIA)**

**LUX: VAMOS SEÑORITA NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA**

**TERRA: DEJA DE QUEJARTE QUE TU NO ERES LA QUE ESTA PELEANDO CON LOS DROIDES**

**POLARIST: VAMOS ESTAS COSAS SON FACILES DE DERROTAR NO?**

**SHIRYU: ( TRATANDO DE LIBERARSE) NO LO CREO POLARIST LO INTENTO PERO NO PUEDO**

**SHUN: LA CADENA TAMBIEN INTENTA PERO TAMPOCO SE PUEDE SAFAR**

**SEIYA: CORRECTO HARE ALGO QUE NUNCA HABIA HECHO**

**IKKI Y LUX: QUE COSA?**

**SHERIKA: ( ESTE CHICO ES MUY CALLADO Y CONCENTRADO SE LA PASA PENSANDO Y CHECANDO LA SITUACION SIN COTAR DE QUE POR ESAS RAZONES NO HABLA MUCHO) YA TENGO UNA IDEA**

**SEIYA: CABALLERO DEL DRAGON DE BUGAMBILIA….**

**SHERIKA: SI VEN QUE EN LAS MANOS TIENEN UNAS TUERCAS LOS DROIDES?**

**SEIYA: YO TE PIDO…**

**IKKI: YA CALLATE!**

**SHERIKA: SOLO ROMPAN LAS TUERCAS CON LOS DIENTES ESTO NOS LIBERARA Y PODEMOS AYUDAR A LA CHICA**

**SAORI: QUE GRAN IDEA**

**EN ESO TODOS LOS CABALLEROS ROMPEN LAS TUERCAS DE LOS DROIDES DE BATALLA… MINUTOS DESPUES DECIDEN AYUDAR A TOMAS Y A TERRA… PARA LO CUAL LE SINTIO MUY BIEN YA QUE ESTABAN A PUNTO DE MATARLA**

**TERRA: TOMAS! DONDE ESTA SLADE!**

**TOMAS: NO LO SE Y TU!**

**TERRA: ¬¬ IDIOTA**

**( EN EL ACANTILADO…)**

**YOKUNE: JAJAJA NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA SLADE**

**EQUINOX: RINDETE AHORA O MUERE**

**SLADE: JAMAS ME RENDIRE SOY UN PELEADOR UTAU Y MI DEBER ES PROTEGER LA VIDA**

**YOKUNE: HAY QUE TIERNO UN PROTECTOR**

**SLADE ( CON PISTOLA EN MANO) ATRAS O COMERAN POLVORA**

**EQUINOX: UYYY MIRA COMO TIEMBLO**

**TERRA: DEJENLO **

**TOMAS: O COMERAN LASÉR**

**EN ESO SLADE APROVECHA Y LES DA UNA PATADA EN LA NUCA DEJNDOLOS INCONSIENTES….**

**SLADE: GRACIAS CHICOS**

**TERRA: DE NADA**

**TOMAS : SI LOS CABALLEROS NO NOS HUBIERAN AYUDADO TU ESTARIAS MUERTO**

**EN ESO LLEGA UN HELICOPTERO LLEVANDOSE LOS CUERPOS DE YOKUNE Y EQUINOX**

**HONNE DELL: ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI DATA SQUAD UN DIA DE ESTOS ESCUCHENME BIEN UN DIA DE ESTOS SERAN DERROTADOS AL PIE DE LA VILLANIA!**

**TERRA: SIGUE SOÑANDO ABUELITOOO!**

**EN ESO TERRA AGARRA UNA PIEDRA Y SE LA LANZA A HONNE DELL EN LA CABZA HACIENDO QUE ESTE SE META EN EL HELICOPTERO ATERRORIZADO**

**SHIRYU: (DESDE LEJOS) TERRA!**

**TERRA: UH?**

**SEIYA: DRAGON DE BUGAMBILIA!**

**SILVERMIST: KAMIYA**

**LUX: OWEN!**

**EN ESO LLEGAN TODOS A DONDE ESTA SLADE,TOMAS Y TERRA ENTRE LOS CABALLEROS SE ABREN PASO TATSUMI Y SAORI DE UNA MANERA MUY FORMAL**

**SAORI: SEÑORITA OWEN YA QUE DEMOSTRO SER DIGNA DE PORTAR LA ARMADURA DEL DRAGON DE BUGAMBILIA HE DECIDIDO QUE SE LE DARA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE PARTICIPAR EN EL TORNEO GALACTICO**

**TERRA: MUCHAS GRACIAS SENORITA SAORI**

**TOMAS: VES QUE TE DIJE , QUEDASTE EN EL TORNEO… Y POR CIERTO…. MIS VEINTE DOLARES ….**

**TERRA: CUALES?**

**TOMAS: LOS QUE APOSTAMOS**

**TERRA: YO NO APOSTE CONTIGO….**

**EN ESO SE ACERCA A SLADE Y LE ENTREGA 20 DOLARES LOS CUAL LES DEBIA DESPUES DE UNA APUESTA QUE HICIERON**

**SHERIKA: QUE APOSTARON?**

**TOMAS: 20 DOLARES SI QUEDABA EN EL TORNEO GALACTICO SI LA DESUBRIAN**

**SHERIKA: PARA?**

**TOMAS: NADA MAS… SIEMPRE TENEMOS QUE ESTAR APOSTANDO POR CUALQUIER TONTERIA ( U.U QUE TONTERIA)**

**TASUMI: VAMONOS SE ESTA HACIENDO DE NOCHE Y YO YA TENGO HAMBRE**

**LUX: TE APOYO TATSUMI YO TAMBIEN TENGO HAMBRE Y SUENO….**

**SEIYA: ENTONCES YA VAMONOS**

**SHUN:SI YA VAMONOS …. YA TENGO SUEÑO Y DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE VIVIMOS HOY QUIEN NO?**

**SAORI:PUES ENTONCES VAMONOS Y USTEDES DOS…**

**TOMAS Y SALDE: QUIENES NOSOTROS?**

**SAORI: SI USTEDES… ESTAN INVITADOS A CENAR**

**TOMAS Y SLADE: GRACIAS (n.n)**

**(Fin del primer capitulo)**

**(QUE LES PARECIO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FANFIC?, LES DARE MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS A MI ANIME FAVORITO EN PRIMER LUGAR: SAINT SEIYA, DESPUES A MIS INSPIRACIONES EN LOS PERSONAJES DE LUX, POLARIST, SILVERMIST,TOMAS,SLADE,SHERIKA Y FINALMENTE TERRA…. ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO PERO ESTE ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO SIGAN LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS QUE PRONTO APARECERAN EN LA INTERNET….. NO TENGO IDEA CUAL SERA EL SEGNDO CAPITULO PERO VERAN QUE SERA ALGO LARGO( ¬¬ COMO ESTE) Y MAS EMOCIONANTE Y SANGRIENTO QUE NUNCA… )**

**ATTE…**

**LA CREADORA DE ESTE FANFIC….**

**MUAA….**

**TERRA KAMIYA OWEN! w'**

**p.d. si quieren ver otros fanfics mios estan el de los caballeros y la tiendita de la esquina y proximamente para los fans de vocaloid publicare mi obra maestra!**

**los quiero...**

**attho.**

**TerranimeX**


End file.
